finalfantasyfandomcom_vi-20200216-history
Macalania
Macalania (マカラーニャ, Makarānya) is a geographical area of Spira in Final Fantasy X. Macalania is comprised of a vast forest filled with beautiful springs and campsites; a frozen Lake, where one of Rin's Travel Agencies can be found; and a magnificent ice palace: Macalania Temple which sits atop the frozen waters. The ancestral protectors of Macalania are the three races of Musicians: a tall, blue-colored bird-like race with harps, a short race with saxophone-like instruments, and a rotund race with drums. The Guado are exiled to the woods in Final Fantasy X-2. Macalania Woods The Macalania Woods are a junction point for several other locations. It is connected to the Thunder Plains at the southern end, to Bevelle in the west, and to the Calm Lands in the east. ''Final Fantasy X'' A beautiful, glittering, maze-like bluish forest, the woods serve as setting for several plot developments to the story. Auron recalls an encounter with the Spherimorph and receives the first Jecht Sphere; the party hides out in the woods after escaping from Bevelle; and the Spring is the setting for Tidus and Yuna's romantic cut scene set to Suteki Da Ne. ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Although there is no requirement to visit Macalania during the direct story of X-2, several optional missions are available to gain items, dresspheres, and even change the fate of the Woods. The woods look much the same as they did in Final Fantasy X but are dying due to the fayth at Macalania Temple fading away. The Guado have also sought refuge here after being forced to leave Guadosalam by the vengeful Ronso. Completing several missions involving the Ronso and Guado will result in saving the woods. Yuna also confronts some emotional issues when she visits the Spring and fondly recalls her time there with Tidus. Macalania Temple ::Tidus: They say Seymour went to Macarena Temple. ::Wakka: Macalania Temple. ::Tidus: Aye! The Temple is located north of the Macalania Woods. Constructed primarily of ice, the temple sits atop the frozen Lake Macalania. The High Priest of Macalania Temple is Maester Seymour Guado and it is here he is fought and killed by High Summoner Yuna and her Guardians. Both the temple's Fayth and its Aeon are female. Even after the Guado noticed they were not traitors, the old one with green hair stops them. A glitch in the game is the old Guado with green hair stands beside the farplane entrance/exit after the airship is obtained he says "There is no point fighting you, as we cannot win", but at the entrance of Macalania he wants to fight with Dark Shiva. In the European and International versions of Final Fantasy X, Dark Shiva is summoned by a Guado priest at the entrance to the temple when the party returns with the airship. After defeating Dark Shiva the party will be allowed back into the Temple and will be able to enter the Chamber of Fayth. Following their banishment from Guadosalam, the diminished effect of the Guado's protection and the disappearance of the Fayth caused the lake to melt, and the temple sank to the bottom of Lake Macalania. As such, the road ends at the Travel Agency and the temple is not accessible in Final Fantasy X-2. Its Aeon, Shiva, is fought in the Farplane rather then the temple as a result. Temple Aeon *Shiva Temple Trials A series of puzzles involving ice, the Destruction sphere of Macalania is needed to get Anima in Baaj Temple. What makes this temple unique is the fact that the trials are completed when leaving the Chamber of the Fayth after receiving the Aeon. Open Areas *'Macalania Woods Trail' *'Sky Trail' *'Camping site' *'Macalania Spring East' (Suteki da ne) *'Travel Agency' *'Macalania Temple' *'Frozen Lake and Icy trails to the temple' Secret Areas *'Macalania Spring North' (where the first Jecht sphere is received) *'Macalania Lake bottom' Shops ''Final Fantasy X'' O'aka - In the Woods Nb: O'aka's prices can be altered if the player views his wares without buying anything. O'aka will ask the player's opinion of his prices. Answering accordingly can change the prices by 25% higher or lower. O'aka - At the Lake Rin's Travel Agency ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Travel Agency (Al Bhed) This shop is only available before O'aka and Wantz take over the Travel Agency. Travel Agency (Wantz) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Travel Agency (O'aka) This shop is only available after an obtaining an Episode Complete at the Travel Agency during Chapter 5. Minigames *Butterfly Hunt (Final Fantasy X only) Treasure *One of the prizes for completing the Butterfly Hunt is the Saturn Sigil for Kimahri's Celestial Weapon, Spirit Lance. The game must be played twice to receive the Sigil. *After receiving the first Jecht Sphere following the Spherimorph battle, a second can be found in the South, near the turn-off to the Calm Lands. Enemy formations ''Final Fantasy X'' Macalania Woods *Blue Element, Iguion, Murussu *Blue Element x2, Wasp *Chimera *Iguion, Murussu, Wasp *Wasp x2, Xiphos *Xiphos *Spherimorph (Boss) Lake Macalania *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Ice Flan, Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Ice Flan, Snow Wolf x2 *Crawler, Negator (Boss) Macalania Temple *Guado Guardian: Evil Eye x2 *Guado Guardian: Ice Flan, Mafdet *Guado Guardian: Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Seymour, Guado Guardian x2, Anima (Boss) *Dark Shiva (Boss) Macalania *Evil Eye, Ice Flan, Snow Wolf *Evil Eye x2, Mafdet *Ice Flan, Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Guado Guardian: Evil Eye x2 *Guado Guardian: Ice Flan, Mafdet *Guado Guardian: Mafdet, Snow Wolf *Wendigo, Guado Guardian x2 (Boss) ''Final Fantasy X-2'' Chapter 5 Macalania Woods * Chocobo, Flan Blanco * Deep Haizhe, Lich x2 * Amorphous Gel x2 Musical Themes The music themes that plays in the Macalania Woods are "Calm Before the Storm" and "Macalania Forest", which is played on the northern areas of the forest. Gallery File:Macalania 2.jpg|Concept art File:Macalania Woods Spring.jpg|Concept art File:Tidus and Yuna in Macalania.jpg|Concept art File:Tidus & Yuna-1.jpg|Promotional poster File:Macalania temple2.jpg|Temple Hall File:Yuna fights seymour in macalania temple.jpg|Yuna confronts Seymour. File:Party in macalania temple.jpg|Party gathers around Yuna. 10b-macalania 1.jpg|Concept Art Macalania 5.jpg|Concept Art Macalania 7.jpg|More Macalania Forest concept art Trivia *Gapra Whitewood was probably based on Macalania Woods, because look of both is similar, but Gapra Whitewood have crystallized machines in it, which Macalania does not have. Thể_loại:Địa danh trong Final Fantasy X Thể_loại:Các khu rừng Thể_loại:Các ngôi đền